


I Am the Alpha!

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lives for the simple things in life. Like finding out his puppy sees him as the Alpha. Derek was going to love this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am the Alpha!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



> This story is based on true events. By that, I mean my dog did this when I yelled at him and got easily convinced by marissakat to write a story based on it. It's ridiculous and fluffy and pointless, so I hope you enjoy.  
> *Note at the bottom for the 50 Shades fans wondering about the sequel*

Living in Beacon Hills was always part of Stiles’s “Epically Amazing Future Plan.” Living out in the middle of the woods with his alpha werewolf husband and their adorable puppy wasn’t added to the plan until his senior year of high school. Having his friends spend more time at his house than their own wasn’t added to the plan until it started happening the summer between his sophomore and junior year of college. Being completely overwhelmed on his one day off because his full gown “kids” couldn’t take care of themselves was never part of the plan.

“Erica, you are a full grown, beautiful, independent woman. Make your own damn waffles.”

“But yours always come out so much better.”

“That’s because I don’t forget about them and end up letting them burn. What are you four doing?”

“Yoga.”

“On my living room floor?”

“Yes.”

“Why can’t you do that in your own homes?”

“There’s more space here.”

“If you want more space, do it outside like the hippies used to. I better be imagining you four playing lacrosse inside my house.”

“It’s too hot to play outside.”

“Either suck it up or stop it. I’ll kill all of you if something ends up broken. What are you two watching?”

“Something about diaries. Not entirely sure. We just watch it to drool over the guys. Want to join?”

“Have you seen my husband? I don’t need to stare at guys on TV. Why is it the two quietest people I know aren’t here?”

Stiles face planted onto his gigantic marshmallow of a bed letting out the mother of all groans as he did so. His body was achy after all the stress it had been put through the day before when a perp decided that throwing Stiles into a wall would be a good idea. All Stiles was going to do was bring the punk into the station and give him a warning about the consequences of breaking the law. After getting pushed into a wall, falling into a concrete pillar, and having to chase the idiot five blocks, Stiles decided not to let him off with a warning. Sweet revenge didn’t keep Stiles’s body feeling like shit the next day though.

Sleep was seconds away from taking Stiles into its beautiful arms when a slobbery tongue licked his nose. Ignoring the problem until it went away was going to be Stiles’s choice of action, but the pathetic whine made right next to his ear was impossible to ignore. He opened his eyes to see his adorable Alaskan Klee Kai puppy staring at him with the most pathetic look he had ever seen. The only option Stiles had now was to go get the puppy’s leash and take him on a long, long walk in the woods away from the people in his house. A real tragedy.

* * *

 

“Would you pee on the tree already? Please? For Papa?” Stiles groaned at the sight of his beloved Wolf making another circle around the tree. “It’s a tree, bud. You like to pee on trees. Pee on the freaking tree already!”

Wolf finally lifted his leg up and started to pee on the tree with a dopey look on his ridiculously cute face. As soon as Wolf finish his business, he padded over to Stiles looking for some well-deserved cuddles from a job well done. Stiles rolled his eyes at his puppy, but started to scratch behind his ears despite the silliness of it all. In return for his love, Stiles received small licks of appreciation on his hands and face.

At the sound of a twig snapping behind him, Stiles spun around with his arms raised in a defensive stance Parrish had taught him. Wolf started to bark and tug on his leash with all of his might in an effort to get to the terrified looking little boy and his father. A particularly hard yank had Stiles stumbling forward giving Wolf just enough leeway to jump on the boy. The father laugh good-naturedly and placed a comforting hand on the scared boy’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry. He’s around people all the time. I don’t know why he’s acting this way. I swear he won’t bite.”

“It’s alright. No problem at all. Come on, son. Mom’s waiting for us at home.”

Wolf’s barking only got worse after the two started to walk in the opposite direction of where the Hale house was. Stiles pulled firmly on the leash hoping Wolf would stop barking like he normally did after the simple command. When nothing happened after the second tug, Stiles tried shushing the excited puppy to get him to quiet down.

“Be quiet!” Wolf immediately dropped to his stomach at Stiles’s command like any obedient beta would following an order from their alpha. “Oh, my god. I’m the alpha. I can’t wait to tell Derek!”

* * *

 

“Stiles?” Derek poked his head out of pantry so he could greet his husband the way he normally did only to get distracted by the look on his face. “Why do you look like that?”

“I am the alpha.”

“What?”

“I took Wolf for a walk and guess what happened. He submitted to my command. I am the alpha. Don’t feel threatened. I promise not to step on your toes.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“There’s no need for jealousy Derek.”

“He’s a puppy, Stiles. He’ll submit to just about anyone.”

“Stop trying to ruin my moment.”

Derek groaned and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist ignoring the puppy pawing at his leg. “It’s moments like these that have me wondering why I married you.”

“Don’t worry, Derek. We can both be alphas. It won’t change our relationship.”

“I give up. I can’t have rational conversation with you right now. Go tell the others all about your new alpha status.”

“I’m glad you’ve accepted this. You know your support means the world to me.” Stiles smiled cheekily and smacked Derek’s ass on his way of the kitchen. “That’s how the alpha does it.”

“Look what you’ve done. He’s not going to stop with the alpha thing for weeks.”

Wolf barked happily at Derek and wagged his tail so fast his butt shook from side to side. Derek took one look at him and broke down like the gigantic sap he had turned into over the years. He ran his fingers through soft grey hair a few times then washed his hands and got back to work to the sound of his husband excitedly telling the pack the good news. He was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

 

“Hey, Derek. You awake?”

“Yes.”

“I am the alpha.”

“I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“Okay. Let Wolf in. It’s important he spends time with his alpha. Which I am. The alpha that is.”

“Good night, Stiles.”

“Love you!”

“Love you, too. Idiot.”

“You mispronounced alpha!”

“I can never win with you.”

“Nope. Get back in bed. I need my personal heater back.”

“Fine.”

“Not an alpha my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> The groups mentioned at the beginning are:  
> Yoga: Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Malia  
> Lacrosse: Jackson, Scott, Isaac, and Liam  
> Watching TV: Danny and Mason
> 
> *For all those 50 Shades fans wondering about the sequel, I am still writing a sequel. In fact, I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 24 out of 30. I hope to have it finished by the end of the week and plan to start putting it up ASAP. I apologizes for taking so long. Love ya, wonder fans!*


End file.
